


Différences et ressemblances

by Nelja



Category: Berserk
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, Cruelty, F/M, Sadism, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farnese et Serpico grandissent ensemble, certaines choses changent, d'autres pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Différences et ressemblances

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Kentaro Miura. Spoilers jusqu'au tome 22.

"Je t'ai sauvé la vie, alors à partir de maintenant tu m'appartiens."

Dame Farnese avait toujours considéré Serpico comme son esclave.

Elle avait toujours aimé le soumettre à des épreuves impossibles ou douloureuses, le menacer, le brimer, le maltraiter. Peut-être pour voir ce qu'il pouvait supporter pour elle, pour le tester ; peut-être juste pour le plaisir.

Mais il ne ressentait rien, et gardait le visage figé en un sourire vide. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il y était habitué, et comme ça, tout irait bien.

* * *

Serpico devait veiller sur dame Farnese pendant son sommeil, il devait lui tenir compagnie pendant la journée ; il avait appris à dormir très brièvement, à n'importe quel moment.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse seule.

Elle se sentait malheureuse, et elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'être avec elle, pour ne pas être abandonnée de tous. Alors elle prenait un couteau, ou une torche, ou n'importe quoi, et elle lui disait qu'elle allait lui faire mal, juste un peu, mais que s'il ne se laissait pas faire, elle le détesterait et elle le tuerait.

Et elle avait une idée de "juste un peu" qui n'était pas celle de Serpico, et c'était bien difficile de ne pas hurler, mais il pouvait étrangement sentir comme elle souffrait, elle aussi, et s'il était capable de la faire aller un peu mieux ainsi, alors tout irait bien.

* * *

En grandissant, elle avait continué à le blesser, à lui demander de jurer qu'il était à elle, qu'il lui obéirait toujours.

Que ce soit la dureté de ce qu'elle lui impose, ou l'importance de ce qu'il était prêt à accorder en silence, rien n'avait changé, depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits.

C'est du moins ce qu'il se disait, les yeux baissés, alors qu'elle l'avait fait mettre à genoux devant elle et s'apprêtait à le punir encore, avec son fouet, cette fois.

"Tu es à moi." disait-elle, et il y avait tant de passion dans cette voix que cela le faisait trembler de terreur. Ses lèvres rouge sang étaient entrouvertes comme pour mordre, sa respiration haletante dans son corsage trop serré. C'était toujours pareil, comme dans leur enfance, et pourtant c'était plus intime, plus dangereux.

Il étouffa un cri alors qu'elle lui portait le premier coup. Il avait beau le nier, les choses avaient changé, ou alors il avait cessé d'être trop jeune pour comprendre. Il y avait là quelque chose de lourdement malsain, Dame Farnese était sa soeur, et il ne détestait pas cela autant qu'il l'aurait dû.

Mais jamais il ne la toucherait plus intimement, et c'était ce qu'elle voulait, alors il pouvait sans malveillance profiter de ces éclats de plaisir dans les tortures de dame Farnese ; et puis ils étaient ensemble et il l'aimait assez, alors, peut-être tout irait bien.


End file.
